


Kitty Got Your Tongue

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Light-Hearted, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Steve eats a sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: You are Lynx, a member of the Avengers and BFFs with Bucky and Steve. During one of the team's nights in, a game of Truth or Dare leads to sexy times with your favourite super soldiers. Multiple chapters but not a full storyline, more like each chapter is a slice of life on how the three of them handle their new found relationship with each other and the team. Light hearted and I hope you find some parts funny.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

The mood around the communal lounge was jovial and relaxed. You and the rest of the Avengers just returned from a very successful mission and to celebrate, you’ve all decided to have a little relaxation time and move the debriefings to the next afternoon. You scan around the room feeling so blessed that you were embraced into the team a year ago after Tony and Steve found you at a Hydra base. You were adopted from an orphanage by a high level Hydra agent when you were 12-years old and were told you were going to be raised for great purposes. You never knew that meant that when you turned 18-years old they began to experiment on you hoping to recreate a modern version of super soldiers. Rather than the previous need for bulky soldiers with brute strength, they wanted to create covert operatives that can infiltrate quietly and unnoticed. They were gaining quite some progress with you when the Avengers came busting into the lab and whisked you away. You were grateful for their discovery having realized the betrayal of your adoptive parents and seeing the type of evil Hydra represented.

Now you were a full fledged Avenger known as the Lynx due to your feline type skills thanks to the Hydra experimentation. You were fast, agile, quiet, possess enhanced hearing and sight, and can produce claws and canines when required. You were able to climb and scale objects and often ribbed T’Challa that you were what he can do without the need for a fancy vibranium costume. You glanced around the room nursing your whiskey feeling a great sense of warmth for your friends. Nat and Clint with sitting together with their heads together laughing at some intimate joke, Bruce was in his usual spot at the end of the couch trying to look inconspicuous and you through him a wink and smile when he looks up causing him to blush but also visibly relax. Tony is trying to convince Thor to try some Asgardian liquor but thankfully the god and Sam knew better than let him imbibe. 

Then there was Bucky and Steve, the two team members you felt closest to. Bucky became a fast friend when you first arrived, knowing how to communicate with you being the only other one who would understand what you went through. Learning from his own experiences trying to re-integrate, he knew how to approach you, when to talk to you when you needed it and when to leave you alone when you wanted that as well. Steve having been through Bucky’s rehabilitation also learned a great deal on how to deal with your unique drama. Soon enough the three of you became inseparable. At the moment you were sat between the two men on a couch going over some of the crazy manoeuvres you pulled during the mission.

“Y/n, the way you crept along the ceiling above 9 Hydra agents and managed to snag those hard drives without them noticing was amazing!” Steve gushed, Bucky nodding along. You were just about to give a detailed account of your exploits to Wanda and Vision when you heard Tony clap his hands.

“OK boys and girls and whatever Vision is. We haven’t done this in a while and since I have run out of material to make fun of each of you, it’s Truth or Dare time!” A collective groan swept through the group but everyone always wound up having a blast and someone always wound up having to do something stupid naked. You also knew this time would probably more fun since Buck and Steve have had a chance to loosen up a bit thanks to the Asgardian ale.  
You heard Bucky mumble to himself that this time around he wasn’t going to be caught with his pants down, literally. You were disappointed because while his tight pants highlighted those beautiful thick thighs seeing them in the flesh was a sight to behold. You glance over to Steve who looked a bit nervous. He rubbed his palms on his pants then took an extra large gulp of Thor’s ale. You have his firm bicep a squeeze letting him know he was going to be just fine, just as long as no one got Tony to assign the dares.

Wanda pipes up like she’s had this idea brewing for some time just waiting for the next time we played “I’ll go first! Thor, truth of dare” she asks with a glint her eye knowing that he always chose dare. Maybe Tony wasn’t the only one to worry about.

“Milady, I will gladly choose a dare” Thor boasted always in for a good time.

“I want you and Steve to arm wrestle.” Thor looked disappointed at the easy dare and Steve looked dubious.

“How did I get roped into his dare?” he exclaimed.

“You didn’t let me finish” Wanda cackled “I want you to arm wrestle each other shirtless. Oh and you have to leave your shirts off for the remainder of the night”

You and Natasha actually got up and high fived Wanda. Thor and Steve started stripping off their shirts to a roar or whistles and cat calls, and Steve proceeded to sit down at a table shaking his head. Thor always the showman decided to do warm up exercises, stretching and flexing before seating himself and looked over at Steve with a smirk. The rest of the team gathered around the two standing in a circle cheering them on as they clasped hands. Tony held their hands together, counted down from 3 and let them go. What proceeded to happen caused you to clench your thighs together and ignore the dampness growing in your panties. Fuck me, you thought to yourself. Both Thor and Steve were giving it their all causing their biceps to bulge and their back muscles to ripple as they struggled against each other.

Wanda stood there with her arms crossed looking too smug with herself, and someone actually threw a bunch of dollar bills raining down on the guys. At first you thought it was Tony but only Clint was cheap enough to actually throw $1 bills. You gulped down the rest of your whiskey praying for fortitude. You always had crushes on Steve and Bucky but you kept it at bay knowing that they were just being nice to you because of what you went through and they felt protective over you, but watching Steve grunting while breaking a sweat across his glorious back was getting you turned on. You took a mental picture of the scene before you, filing it away for your spank bank. Before long Steve started tiring out and his strength waned a little against the god. Always on team Steve and knowing that he was tough on himself when he lost, at anything you came up with a quick plan to help him out a little.

You crept up behind Steve and started undoing the buttons on your blouse. You were wearing your favourite black demi cup lace bra that pushed your breasts up in the best way. Waving a little to catch Thor’s attention you opened your shirt to flash him, using one hand to cup and rub your breast and the other sticking a finger in your mouth. That was enough for Thor to falter as he stared at you with big eyes, and Steve slammed his hand down on the table with a whoop. You quickly buttoned your shirt back up noticing no one saw what happened being too busy cheering the competitors on. Or so you thought until you caught Bucky’s sly grin as his licked his lips. You gave him a wink and walked over to the bar to refresh your whiskey. 

Thor came up behind you and slung an arm around you “Y/n, as much as I hate losing, it was all worth it being able to witness your glorious and bountiful bosoms.”

“I am glad you found them suitable Thor, but before you get any ideas mister, this will be the only time you get to see these tatas” You joked and he gave you a wink as he was well aware that you were just platonic friends. Thor had been shipping you and Steve since he first saw you two together but you always played it down with him and you knew he wanted to bring it up again in that moment until Tony called Thor over to continue the game. 

“Lady y/n!” oh shit. You feared he was going to roll with your last conversation together and play matchmaker. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth please” you reply thinking that this was a lot safer than Thor daring you to use your feline skills to scale Steve. 

Thor rubbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger pretending to give it thought. “I heard of this conversation between Darcy and Jane. Have coitus, betroth or murder: Steve, Bucky or Tony.”

“Hmmm well it’s part easy and part hard. Of course I’d kill Tony, o question about it, but do I have to choose between fucking Steve and Bucky? Can’t I fuck them both? It's too hard for me to choose between he two” You figured it was a good way to be non-committal without hurting anyone's feelings and truth be told, you really wouldn’t be able to choose.

You heard an indignant gasp from Tony. “Kitty, why you got to disrespect me like that?” Tony asked with his hand on his heart, using one of the many cat themed nicknames he and the rest of the team gave you.

You also heard Steve choke on his drink while Bucky just nodded and looked impressed by your answer. You whacked Steve on the back.

“What’s the matter Cap? Pussy got your tongue?” you asked innocently. You loved making Steve flush in embarrassment, it was the cutest thing ever. Steve turned even redder than when he was choking and his mouth open and closed not knowing how to respond.

“Y/N! You broke Cap again!” Sam joked and slapped Steve upside the head. That was enough to pull him out of his flustered thoughts.

“Sorry Sam. I did promise I would stop doing that.” You giggled and threw Steve a mischievous smile. The alcohol was starting to relax you and made you a bit braver in your flirt game. He gave you a crooked one back and for a split second you can totally imagine how adorable pre-serum Steve would have been.

“Damn kitten, you’re on fire tonight” Bucky breathes into your ear and you feel a shiver go down your spine.

You shrug “Just trying to have a fun time, Barnes” you give him a sweet smile and bat your lashes. He just shakes his head at you and slings his arm around your shoulders.

It was your turn to ask the next question so you threw one at Clint to get the attention away from you guys so that you can just relax and enjoy the antics of others. Clint the dumb bastard chose dare so you had him go to Nat’s room and get dolled up in her clothes and make-up all the while knowing Natasha would be watching him like a hawk making sure he didn’t ruin any of her things. 

The games continued for a couple of hours and a great time was had by all. Despite it being a successful mission it was still stressful and you all needed this night. While you tried to enjoy Clint dancing around in one of Nat’s red body con dress complete with heels, blond wig and boa or watching Bruce try to dance his way through the evolution of hip hop moves you were continuously distracted being the meat in a super solder sandwich. Steve was still shirtless, so that was a thing and Bucky began to trace random patterns on your shoulder and bicep with the arm slung around you. Every once and a while one of them would lean in close to your ear to make a comment allowing you to feel their hot breath on your neck.

By 2am the team began to call it a night and slowly people left the party and made their way back to their rooms. Before long you realized it was just you, Bucky and Steve left. The super soldiers didn’t require much sleep and you were nocturnal and preferred to stay up at night when you had the opportunity to. 

“Why don’t we continue the game of truth or dare?” Bucky asks sounding far too conspiratorial for you comfort.

“Sounds like a great idea, Buck” Steve responds almost too quickly. You had a feeling they were in on it together. You nod back at them since you trust them and you were looking for an excuse to continue spending time with them.

“I’ll go first” Bucky volunteers, “Stevie, truth or dare”

“I’ll take truth”

“Do you think y/n is sexy as hell and you haven’t been able to stop thinking about her tonight, like me?” Bucky drawls. You look over at Bucky with big round eyes, you couldn’t believe this was going where you think it was going.

Steve places a large warm hand on your thigh “All fucking night long.” You whip your head over to Steve and he’s looking at you with half lidded eyes.

“I guess it’s my turn to ask. Y/n, truth or dare?” Steve huskily asks and you’re catching on real quick as to what road you are going down. You decided to throw caution into the wind and let your gut instinct guide you be damned.

“I’ll take dare” you answer with a challenge to your tone.

“I’m so happy you did sweetheart. I dare you to give me and Buck each a kiss.”

“Is that all? That’s not so tough” you respond cockily. You get up from the couch and turn towards Bucky who’s looking at you anxiously biting down on his plush lower lip. You bend down over him putting one hand on the couch next to his head and the other on his shoulder for balance. You ghost your lips over his for a few seconds, nudging your nose with his playfully, and initiate a slow languid kiss. You feel Bucky’s tongue lick your bottom lip but before he can go any further you pull away and catch him chasing after your mouth. You stand up and wink at him before walking over to Steve. In the corner of your eye you can see Bucky trying to adjust himself in his pants.

You straddle Steve’s lap and place your arms around his shoulder feeling how smooth and soft his skin was. You run your hands down and up his chest feeling his pecs jump and flex. He wraps his hands around to your lower back. You lean in and give him a chaste peck on the lips. Pulling away you smile triumphantly at how disappointed Steve looked.

Staying in Steve’s lap you huskily ask Bucky “Truth or dare, Buck?”

“I get the feeling the right choice is dare.”

“Smart boy. Come over here and continue that kiss we shared.”

“My pleasure, doll.” Bucky got up standing behind you and between Steve’s legs. You twist your head around to meet Bucky and he isn’t taking any chances this time, dominating the kiss and slipping his tongue into your mouth. You moan at the feel and grind down on Steve’s lap feeling him harden underneath you. He hisses and wraps his hands tighter around your waist. 

“Buck, ask me the next question quickly, you jerk” Steve grunts through gritted teeth.

“Truth or dare, punk” Bucky breathed out and quickly returns to making out with you. 

“Dare!”

“I bet y/n’s tits are gorgeous. I dare you to strip her shirt and bra off, and play with ‘em.”

Next thing you know you feel Steve grab your blouse and tear it open, buttons flying everywhere and scattering around the floor. Fuck that’s hot, you may or may not have moaned out loud. Bucky helps undo your bra and slides the straps down your arms for Steve to remove and fling it behind him somewhere. Your back arches as you feel his hot tongue lave and suck on your right breast as his large calloused hand cups your left breast tweaking and pinching your nipple.

Bucky is now licking and kissing down the column of your neck and you have your arms raised and grasping his hair to keep him firmly where he was. You continued grinding down on Steve writing and moaning at all the pleasure you were feeling.

“Fuck this feels so good. Stevie, I choose truth.” you moan, continuing the game in case Steve forgot to ask you.

“Do you want to fuck the both of us?” Steve gasps between your breasts. Drunk Steve was a dirty bird Steve, you learn.

“Yes! Please, I want to fuck the both of you. I want you both so bad.” By now you have snaked one hand into Steve’s hair as well and both boys groan at your admission.

Bucky straightens up quickly to pick you up and slings you over his shoulder heading towards their rooms. With barely a glance back he says “C’mon Stevie, I dare you to join us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Slung over Bucky’s shoulder, you had the perfect view of his delicious tush. If you could reach down just a bit more you would have bitten a big chunk into it. You were so engrossed watching his perfect ass move, you hadn’t noticed you were in his room until he threw you onto the middle of his bed. He stood at the end of the bed looking down at you with dark eyes, chest heaving and quickly shucked his sweater, jeans, underwear and socks. You stopped moving or breathing taking in the Adonis standing before you admiring his muscles only to be even more impressed when your eyes landed on his huge cock. 

“Doll, if you want to start screaming me and Stevie’s name soon, I’d get rid of those pants if I were you.” You nodded and scrambled to get your leggings and panties off like they were on fire. Just as Bucky knelt on the bed and started stalking towards you like you were his dinner, you heard the door slam indicating the arrival of Steve.

Seeing that you were both already naked, Steve quickly divested himself of his pants and boxers, slowly pumping his equally impressive cock in his hands as he watches Bucky approach you. 

“Shit Steve, I can already see how wet y/n is, look at her perfect pussy.” With that, Bucky placed his roughened hands on your inner thighs and spread you wider. He leant down and slowly licked a stripe up your pussy like he wanted to savour the moment. You moaned and started to palm your breasts, pushing your hips up to chase after his tongue. He dived back in and started to eat you out relentlessly, his tongue sweeping everywhere he could reach; licking your juices up and then using his lips to nip at your folds. You were starting to writhe at the pleasure he was giving you until Steve climbed onto the bed and settled his large hand on your lower abdomen.

“Relax Tiger, we’re going to make you feel so good.” Steve purred into your ear. You grabbed the back of his head and smashed your lips to his fiercely kissing him and sticking your tongue into his mouth. Steve sucked on your tongue a move you never knew could make you wetter, and appreciated by Bucky if the moan he let out meant anything.

You break your kiss with Steve panting “Buck, don’t stop, please, don’t stop. Your mouth feels so fucking good.” Bucky looks up at you and without breaking contact he slips one of his metal fingers into your pussy without any resistance. You gasp out loud and Steve takes the opportunity to start kissing you again dominating you with his lithe tongue. He takes over pinching your nipples so with you hands free you reach down to grasp Steve’s leaking cock using your thumb to smear the pre-cum around his head.

Steve groans into the kiss and you take that as a sign to continue. Using his pre-cum you were able to slick his dick up and began pumping up and down his shaft slowly. It seemed you were all on the same wavelength that while you all wanted to go hard and fast, you all wanted to keep it moderated to make the pleasure last.  
Bucky slipped a second finger into your pussy and began sliding it in and out with crooked knuckles. Within a few pumps he was able to find your g-spot causing you to produce more slick which Bucky licked up hungrily. He wrapped his lips around your clit and switched between sucking and lashing it with his tongue. The change in pressure and pace had you chasing after your peak. 

“That’s it baby, let go. Let me see you come all over Buck’s mouth. Can you do that for us? I want you to flood his mouth with your juices.” Holy shit, drunk Steve also had a very dirty mouth which set you off and made you feel like you shot yourself to the moon. You screamed out their names as your pussy clenched down on Bucky’s fingers. When you came to your senses he slowly pulled out his digits showing you just how wet you got his hand. You cocked your head up and he knew to feed you his fingers so that your boys can watch you suck and lick your own essence off clean.

“Jesus” you heard Bucky whisper in awe. “I am going to blow my load just watching you come, kitten.”

“I don’t care which one of you it is, but I need someone to fuck me now!” and with that Steve shoved Bucky to the side and grinned down at you triumphantly. Making sure that Bucky was also taken care of, especially after that incredible orgasm he gave you, you motioned for him to crawl up to you head. Just as Steve slipped the head of his cock into your pussy you took Bucky’s tip into your mouth. Both boys groaned at the feeling as they each started pumping into you slowly.

“Shit Bucky, her pussy is so wet and tight!” Steve moaned and Bucky responded in kind.

“So’s her mouth, buddy. Hot and wet! I never want this to fucking end. Y/n you’re perfect, perfect for both of us.” Keening at the praise, you sucked harder on Bucky’s cock using your tongue to add pressure to the thick vein running down the underside of his dick. He throws his head back at the added pleasure and you can see his abs clench trying to reign it in.

Steve starts to pound into you harder making sure to rub his pelvic muscle against your clit with every thrust. Your mouth pops off of Bucky and you start to beg for more. Bucky reaches down and starts to rub your clit in small circles taking you to new heights.

“Keep doing that Buck. She’s fucking dripping now.” You can hear the squelching sound of your juices as Steve pumps in and out of you, and feel streams of it sliding down your ass onto the sheets. You’ve never been this wet before in your life.

You bring your hand up to help pleasure Bucky, first using it to pump the part of his cock your mouth couldn’t reach, then you move your hand to fondle and cups his balls. You can hear his breathing become even more erratic as his hips piston trying to jam his cock further down your throat.

“Baby, I am going to come soon!” Bucky bites out. You remove your mouth from him and start furiously pumping his cock with your hand.

“Come all over me James. I want you to come all over my tits. Paint me with your cum!” The combination of hearing his real name and the picture you created for him caused Bucky to jerk forward and release ropes of thick hot cum all over your breasts. This set off a domino effect of you nearing your own orgasm as you used your hands to rub and smear Bucky’s spunk all over your chest and letting them watch as you suck two fingers into your mouth to taste him.

Steve falls forward bracing his hands by your head. “I am going to come soon, come for me. I want to feel your pussy claim me.”

You throw your head back and grab onto his ass cheeks, nails scoring red lines across those perfectly rounded globes. 

Steve hisses “Kitty’s got her claws out eh?” He leans down and started leaving light bites all over your breasts and nipples causing your orgasm to tear through you. Your walls clench down on Steve’s incredibly hard dick like a vice grip refusing to let him go. Your scream is only muffled by Steve’s own cry of your name as he comes hard shooting his hot seed deep into you. As you try to catch your breath Steve rests his forehead on your shoulder, and you run shaky hands through his sweat damp hair.

“Holy shit, that was incredible” a muffled voice states beside your ear.

You look over to Bucky almost forgetting that he was witness to your mind blowing orgasm, only to see him lying on his side with his head propped up by a hand and grinning like an idiot.

“Watching you and Stevie come made me hard all over again and ready for another round.”

Now that the haze of lust was diminished, you felt awkward not knowing what to do next and where “this” was going. Bucky must have seen your smile falter because he quickly gathered you in his arms as Steve got up to go to the bathroom.

“Hey. Hey. Sweetheart. What’s the matter? You’re not one of those dames that cry after sex are you?” 

You bat your hand at his pecs “No, Buck. But I’m just wondering what all this means? I am all for a good time and stuff, but I also care so much for the both of you. I don’t know if I can go back to it being like it was before and pretending this never happened.”

Steve comes back from the washroom with two warm washcloths for you and Buck to clean up. Steve gently wipes you down with such care and tenderness, then throws the cloth in the hamper and slides down to lie against you. He and Bucky share a knowing look and Steve gives a slight nod.

“Listen y/n, I know I speak for Bucky too when I say that this isn’t a one time deal where we cut you loose. We both really care for you deeply. In fact we made a pact not to ask you out because we both had feelings for you and didn’t want you to feel like you had to choose. But I feel like what happened tonight, maybe you don’t have to choose?” Steve looks deep into your eyes in earnest. 

You cock your head back “What are you saying? That you want the three of us to be a thing? To continue this?”

“Well, we’re willing to let you take the lead on what makes you feel comfortable.” Bucky shrugs. “I mean I’d like us to be officially an item; you know taking you out on dates and being together. But if you want to take it slow, or leave it to just sex, I’ll take whatever you are willing to give me. I love you, y/n, more than just a friend.” 

Steve nods emphatically “I feel the same way. I know you think that Buck and I were drunk tonight, sure the liquor helped us get past our jitters, but we’re both stone cold sober now and telling you how we really feel and how we felt all along. I love you too.”

“Yeah and Stevie’s always had a dirty mouth when he fucks, it ain’t the ale!” Bucky exclaims making Steve blush a deep shade of beet despite everything you guys just did ten minutes earlier.

You’re trying to process all this information. That you’re hearing what you’ve been wishing for all these months. Your eyes start to water as you nod.

“I love the both of you as well. If you’re in, I’m all in. I want us to be together in every way possible, I just never thought either of you felt the same.” You lean over and give each of your boys (your boys!) a kiss on the lips. "It's not going to be easy, not just between us, but with the team, our families or the outside world."

Steve kisses your nose "Let's cross that bridge when we get there, for now let's just focus on the three of us."

“Huh so you are a dame that cries after sex” Bucky jokes hugging you tighter to his chest. “Well it’s official then, our hearts are in your hands, sweetheart. And I wasn’t kidding when I said I’m still horny and hard as hell. Let’s head to the showers together.”

This time Steve sweeps you up in his arms and carries you towards the bathroom yelling back at Bucky “C’mon punk, let’s get our best girl dirtied up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, somehow Stevie gets forgotten.

It had been the most exhilarating and hedonistic 36-hours following the team gathering. Steve, Bucky and you never left Bucky’s room, spending the entire time like you were trying to fuck the sexual tension of the past year out of your systems yet you remained insatiable for each other. You spent the next day and a half loving each other in every position conceivable, showering, napping and snacking on whatever Bucky had on hand in his small kitchenette. The only reason you were pulled out of each others’ arms was an emergency mission that required most of the team, short of Bruce and Sam, to assemble and take out an underground bunker of an arms dealer in South America. 

This is where you are now, standing on the Quinjet waiting for the remainder of your team to board and head back to the tower. It was a successful mission but much more complicated than the intel provided to Tony, so the firefight was log and rough. Natasha and Clint got banged up quite a bit being the only non-enhanced and non-Iron Men of the team. Everyone else made out ok save a few cuts and scrapes, but since most of you were enhanced with super serum, accelerated healing would have you good as new in no time.

Most of the team was back, awaiting for Bucky and Tony to come back having stayed behind to do one last sweep. Steve was in the cockpit getting the jet warmed up while Wanda took care of Nat and Clint’s cuts and scrapes. That’s when you spied Tony flying back overhead and Bucky walking over the crest of the hill about 100-yards away. What you saw took your breath away and also soaked your panties. There he was in his full black tac suit, hair whipping back from the wind; but it was his murder-strut that got you all hot and bothered. He walked with such a confident swagger, a confidence you rarely saw in him outside of the field, and it felt like he was specifically stalking you pinning you down with his piercing stare. You needed to put some gear away in the storage compartments but you couldn’t look away. If you hadn’t decided to keep your relationship a secret from the team, you would have ran out onto the field and jumped his bones.

As Bucky approached the gangplank he gave you a sultry smirk, and you knew right there and then that he was well aware of what he was doing to you. That cocky bastard. 

“Hey Kitty Kat, enjoying the view?” He winks and gives your ass a light swat when no one was looking. 

“Hurry up Barnes, I have to load your gear into the compartment before take-off.” You speak loud enough for everyone to hear. 

You hear a deep chuckle rumble through Buckie’s chest. “Darling, you’re not the only one with enhanced sense of smell. I can smell your arousal and I know it’s you because that smell is permeating my sheets and the whole damned apartment for that matter.” He runs a finger lightly down your arm as you feel his hot breath on your neck and a shiver sparks up your spine. 

“How do you know it ain’t Steve that’s got me all hot and bothered, Sergeant?” You sass back. Bucky’s eyes turn feral and you realize he gets off on the title. Well if he can tease, so can you. 

“I can see your breathing and heart rate increase as I came closer. And baby, just seeing you in your catsuit has me aching to strip you naked so I can clean up that mess you made in your panties.” 

Your knees nearly buckled and you were about to think up a good retort when Tony spoke up. “Ok Hello Kitty and Robocop, strap yourselves in so we can take off.” To which you heard Bucky mumble something about strapping you down. God damned that man. If he was going to make you squirm in your seat, you were going to get him just as hot and bothered for the hour flight back home.

You wound up sitting across from each other with Nat, Wanda and Tony sitting across the aisle from you, and Clint co-piloting with Steve. You were going to have to play this sly. You give a big stretch reaching your arms straight above your head giving Bucky a good view of your hard nipples “Boy that was quite the firefight eh Sergeant?” 

You lick your lips slowly and bite down on your bottom lip “Anyone else hot? I feel like it’s warmer than usual.” You barely register Tony giving you a non-committal grunt as you grasp the zipper to your skin tight catsuit and slowly unzip it down the front until it lands below your sternum giving your seatmate an eyeful of your cleavage. 

Bucky’s smirking at your antics thinking you won't be able to best him. “You know what, doll? I think you’re right, I am feeling a tad warm.” He keeps his eyes on you while he slowly unbuttons his jacket and peels it off his body leaving him in a skin tight black sleeveless Under Armour top that accentuated every dip and curve of his muscular torso.

You slowly bend down giving him an even better vantage point down your top to grab a bottle of water from your pack. You bring it up to your lips and take a sip “accidentally” letting some of it dribble down your chin and drip between the valley of your breasts. “Oh clumsy me, will you look at that, I’m all wet now”

Bucky’s gaze starts to look a little unfocused and you can definitely see a prominent bulge in his tight pants as he spreads his legs wider giving himself some extra room and you a good sight of his little soldier. He had the audacity to reach down and give himself a bit of a rub while adjusting himself. You look over relieved to see that Wanda and Nat have fallen asleep, heads resting against each other, and Tony was too busy trying to make upgrades to his newest suit to pay you guys any mind.

Bucky then stands up abruptly forcing you to stare straight at his huge cock straining the fabric of his pants, the poor teeth of the zipper holding on for dear life “’Scuse me, doll. I have to go to the washroom.” You nod dumbly too afraid of what kind of noise would come out of your mouth.

Bucky was so satisfied with himself as he was returning back to his seat, so engrossed in his own ego boost he didn’t notice until he almost walked his cock right into your rear. You were bent over at the waist with your luscious ass sticking up in the air.

“Oh sorry there, Buck. I was looking for something that fell under the seat. Please, sit down.” Bucky slides down into his seat and proceeds to watch your ass wiggle to and fro for a couple of minutes until you bound back up “Found it!” You smile triumphantly holding up a penny. You swear you see sweat breaking out on Bucky's upper lip.

You both realize you’re at a stalemate at this point and spend the remainder of the flight just eye fucking each other. Occassionally you would cross or uncross your legs, Bucky full well knowing it was you trying to get any little friction to relieve some pressure. He would resort to bouncing his leg up and down trying to calm himself but all it did was draw your attention to his groin. You were relieved to feel the jet start its descent but due to some slight turbulence it was a bit bouncier than normal giving your tits a nice jiggle. You look at Bucky and wink. You notice he’s breathing through his nose and his knuckles are white clenching onto his knees. 

Once the jet landed you two were the first off the plane bounding to Bucky’s room, barely hearing Steve running behind you calling your names. The three of you piled into the apartment and as soon as the doors slammed closed you and Bucky were clawing each other’s clothes off and practically devouring each other in a kiss that was all teeth and tongue. You actually bit down on Bucky’s pulse point earning a growl from him. Steve tried to insert himself in the melee trying to get a solid grasp on your hip from behind.

“Boy, I’ve missed you too y/n” Steve tried to get your attention. 

You managed to peel off your catsuit and was working on Bucky’s far too complicated pants when you felt Steve unclasp your bra and kneel to drag down your soaked panties. 

Just as Steve was going to give you a nip on your round ass, you managed to drag Bucky’s pants and boxers down revealing his angry purple headed cock leaking copious amount of pre-cum. 

Bucky grabbed you by the waist and hoisted you up so that you had no choice but to wrap your legs around hist waist and he speared you with his member in one go causing you both to moan out loud together. “Thanks Stevie!” Bucky ground out as Steve picked himself up off the floor after tipping over at the loss of balance.

Bucky walks two steps forward and slams you back against the door and just starts pounding into you relentlessly. “You like that Kitten? You like getting fucked hard and rough by my thick cock? Fuck you’re soaking wet, didn’t take anything for me to fuck right into your hot pussy.”

“Yes! Yes! Fuck James! Fuck me hard. Use my pussy!” You scream, his pelvic bone hammering your clit and his fat cock head dragging against your g-spot with every thrust.

“That’s right, scream my name. This cunt was made for me.” Bucky panted.

“Fuck. You're filling me so good. Harder! I'm fucking coming!”

Between the teasing on the plane and the dirty talk, you and Bucky didn’t last long. You both came screaming each other’s name and then crumpled to the floor trying to catch your breaths and clear your vision of the spots you’re seeing.

As your brain began to clear your eyes go wide “Shit! Stevie!”. 

“Yeah?”

You and Buck look over to see Steve sitting at the kitchen table eating a sandwich. 

“You guys looked kind of into each other so I figured I’ll make myself a snack and enjoy the show.”

“Oh my goodness, Stevie, I am so sorry! We didn’t mean to cut you out.” You ran to him and knelt in front of him.

“Yeah buddy, we’re so sorry. It’s just that while you were discussing military manoeuvres with Robin Hood, y/n was being a total fucking cock tease the entire flight.” Buck exclaimed.

“Me??? Who’s showing off their tits and cock in their tight sexy military tac suit???” You retort back.

“Hey guys, it’s ok. I’m fine with it. We’re going to wind up pairing off separately eventually. But I gotta say, someone’s gonna hafta take care of this huge boner I have now.” Steve says pointing down to his crotch with his sandwich. 

You give Steve a wide Cheshire grin and proceed to reach for his fly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is a good bro. Kind of.

“… and then he had the nerve to lap me 3 more times!” Sam exclaimed as Bucky, Steve and you laughed along. The four of you were out at a local watering hole having a drink after dinner at a nearby restaurant.

“Man, it’s good to hang out together again,” Sam looked around the table “You all seem so busy lately. So what’s new with you guys?”

The remaining three of you looked at each other trying to find something to say, feeling guilty that you were lying to Sam by omission because you didn’t want to tell anyone about your relationship yet. You were still enjoying the newness being together and wanted to enjoy it without having to discuss or explain yourselves no matter how well meaning they may be.

Steve shrugged “Not much. Just really focused on work and stuff.” You and Buck nodded.

“Man, you guys are boring! No office gossip? Nothing? Fine.” Sam harrumphed. “Hey by the way I think Wanda and Vis are knocking hips, if you know what I mean. They think they can get anything past the Falcon, well they have another thing coming!”

She almost choked on your gin and tonic at Sam’s statement, and he mistakenly thought you were scandalized by the news. Bucky wacked you on the back and took advantage of his position to run his hand down your back and letting it rest on your tail bone sending a shiver up your spine. 

Since you, Steve and Bucky started dating 3 weeks ago, you all struggled with keeping your hands to yourselves, and you can tell Bucky was starting to feel antsy about having to behave himself in front of Sam. 

Steve slams back his beer and gets up to go to the washroom. Seeing this as an opening, you also excuse yourself to the ladies room. You walk down the hallway looking for Steve when you feel a hand grab your wrist and drag you into the men’s washroom. Before you can say anything, Steve’s pulled you into a hungry kiss running his hands down your back and gripping your ass to haul you tighter against him.

“I’ve missed touching you so much, baby” Steve whispers as he kisses and nips down your neck. 

“Mmmmm, me too Stevie. But we should get back before we get caught.” You moan and despite your protest you also continue to run your palm across his chest feeling his muscles jump under your fingertips.

“Let me make you feel good first.” Steve runs a palm up the inside of your thigh, reaching under your flared skirt until he reaches your panties. “I can feel how wet you’re already getting.”

You throw your head back and grasp onto his shoulder as you feel him move your panties aside and start to run a fingertip through your folds. 

“Please, Steve!” You beg wanting him to touch your clit or shove his beautifully calloused thick finger in you so that you can get off quickly. Knowing that you don’t have time to play, Steve starts to quickly rub your clit in small quick circles. He then reaches further back and starts to insert his finger into your cunt, using his thumb to apply pressure to your nub. He’s moved his head back to hungrily kissing you, running his tongue against yours. You can feel the outline of his hard cock pressing against your thigh and you start to push your hips forward to help him relieve some pressure and push him to finger you harder.

“Yes!!!” You hiss. Your constant need for Steve; the squelching sound of your juices as he pumps in and out of you; and the thought of getting off on Steve’s hand in a public washroom had you so close to reaching your peak. Just as you were about to crest over, Sam barges into the bathroom and you two jump apart.

Sam pauses with his mouth opening and closing, and looking back and forth between you and the door, before he sputters “Yo! Sorry for barging in, Steve learn to lock the door at least man!” You quickly pulled your skirt down and Steve is standing there rubbing the back of his neck with his shade turning all shades of red.

“Sam, I’m so sorry you had to see this,” You explain. “Look, can you please please please keep this between just the three of us?”

Sam nods slowly “Yeah, of course! Yeah, I totally get it. You don’t want anyone to know about you two. “

“Exactly!” You exhaled with relief.

“Yeah, I totally get why you don’t want it getting out. Bucky’s already socially awkward and weird, you don’t want him to feel like the third wheel. My lips are sealed.” With that he winked and walked out.

You and Steve return to the table to see Bucky looking suspicious because he knew what you two were capable of.

“What happened to you Steve?” Bucky asks being a little shit.

“Steve had a bit of a stomach ache, nothing to ask after about, Barnes” Sam responds quickly and Steve catches him mouthing {I got your back, man} to Steve. “Let’s go back to the tower.” Steve nearly groans but is glad to leave and hope all the weirdness drops. Bucky shrugs and you all start the short walk back home.

As you walk into the elevator, Jarvis greets the group and informs Steve that Tony was looking for him to go over some field notes from the last mission. With slumped shoulders his steps out of the elevator on the right floor, leaving you and the other two men to ascend to your private apartments. Once there, you all walk towards your individual room doors and bid each other a good evening, Sam giving you a reassuring smile. 

No sooner had you closed the door and removed your jacket and shoes, you hear a soft knock. You open the door to have Bucky push you back into your room, slamming the door with his foot and claiming you with a ravenous kiss. You break apart, resting your foreheads together.

“Hey Kitty Cat” Bucky whispers “I missed your mouth so fucking much.” He cups your cheeks with his hands and go in for another kiss, it quickly turning heated again. You reach up and run your hands through his silky soft locks and give it a small yank. Bucky groans and picks you up by your thighs causing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

You’re making out as Bucky spins you around and slams you against the wall. You raise your chin to expose your neck for him to start licking and kissing down towards your pulse point. With your interrupted orgasm from earlier, you were ready and rearing to go feeling your wetness returning and soaking your panties. 

“Doll, I can smell how badly you want it,” Bucky groans as he reaches down to undo his belt, button and zipper of his jeans. You can tell when he reaches his naked cock because he lets a deep breath go. He moves your panties aside, exposing your soaking pussy.

“Damn, girl, I don’t need to get you ready. You’re nice and wet for me already, huh?” With that he lines his cock up and in one push shoves his cock balls deep into you. 

You gasp loudly at the intrusion loving the slightly painful stretch Bucky is giving you. Without preamble, Bucky starts fucking into you with wild abandon. You gasp again, your knuckles going white with your iron grip on his shoulders as you cling on for the ride. He’s fucking into you so hard fast picture frames are knocking along the wall, and you heard some hard cover books falls to the floor due to the rattling of the bookshelf next to you. You love being taken hard and fast, knowing that Bucky was so insatiable he couldn't wait to remove any clothes, he needed to claim you so quickly.

“Dammit Kitten, I am going to come soon. I’m going to fill your pussy up, how would you like that?”

Your cunt starts to clench down on his rock hard cock “Yes, James! Fuck me hard. You stuff me so well, baby” You gasp into his neck.

“Fuck, that’s it. Take my cock. Your hot pussy was made for me.” You felt one of his hands move around so that the tip of a finger started to rub against your puckered anus. You scream at the added pleasure.

Just as you were about to bite down onto his pulse point you hear your door slam into the wall and in runs Sam eye ablaze in a panic.

“Y/N! Are you ok? I heard you screaming and loud bangs” That’s when he skids to a stop and just points his finger at you.

“What the fuck, Wilson!” You scream trying to move to a standing position. “You’re such a fucking cock block!”

“Trollop! Hussy! Harlot!” He’s getting more and more worked up as he continues pointing, then starts pointing at Bucky. 

Shit. You groan knowing that you better calm everyone down.

Bucky, not knowing why the fuck he was calling you names grabs Sam by the throat and slams him against the wall. “Look asshole, I don’t know what the fuck is going on but if you think you can call my girl names, you got another thing coming!” Bucky let go about to swing back and punch Sam in the face when you yelled and grabbed Bucky’s arm.

“Buck! Stop!” You plead and Bucky looks back at you confused.

“Y/N, you gonna let Wilson disrespect you like that?”

“Whoa, Barnes! I’m trying to be a good bro! Y/N, is a slut man!” Sam screams but also holds his arms up to protect his face in case Bucky goes in for a swing.

“Fuck you, man! Why the fuck are you insulting my girlfriend???”

“Because she’s everyone’s girlfriend apparently!” Sam yells back behind his hands.

“Stop! Both of you!” You go to stand between the two of them. Bucky still looking completely confused as to why you would defend Sam. “I think we all need to calm down and explain all of this to Sam.

“What’s to explain? You been two timing my boys!” 

At this point Bucky catches on and starts chuckling. Sam looks aghast at Bucky going a complete 180 and thinks everyone has lost it. “Bird Brain, let me guess, did you discover that Y/N and Stevie were together?”

“You know? And you’re still going to stand for that? Man you know you aren't exactly Mr. Personality, but you deserve much more than that!” Sam is pointing at you again.

Bucky slings his arm around your shoulder, because now it was your turn to start getting mad enough to want to slap Sam.

Bucky gives you a look and nods to Sam for you to explain. “Sam, Bucky, Steve and I are in a relationship together. We’ve been dating for the past three weeks. We didn’t want to tell anyone on the team yet because it’s still so new for us, we’re still trying to explore and define what it is.”

Sam’s face went from confused, to shock, to relief, to a look you can only classify as interested. “So you three have been dating?”

You and Bucky nod.

“And the three of you are having sex at the same time?”

You and Bucky nod again.

“So tonight’s dinner and drinks, does that mean I was on a date with y’all and I get to finally show Y/N what being with a real man will feel like and I give her pleasure so astounding she will never return to your arms?” Sam says while waggling his eyebrows at you.

The last thing Sam saw was you stepping back from Bucky, sweeping your arm for Bucky to take over and Bucky’s flesh fist heading for his face.


End file.
